Aj and Orton Bayley and Dean
by TigerFanFictionFTW
Summary: Aj Lee and Orton Have been togethor For 3 years. Bayley and dean have been for 2 1/2 years. Tonight Aj and Bayley think their boyfriends are proposing during dinner.Update


**HEY GUYS ITS TIGERFANFICTIONFTW.I AM HERE TO SAY THAT THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT THE LOVE OF AJ LEE AND ORTON PLUS BAYLEY AND DEAN. HOPE U LOVE IT!**

 **Aj Put her Shirt on and pulled her hair out. She was just about to go on a Date with her Boyfriend, Randy Orton. He got a classy reservation for an awesome dinner spot, and Invited Aj to Come on a date with him. Dean Ambrose and Bayley also were invited, making it a double date. AJ looked in the mirror, and Filled with , after waiting 3 whole years, she thinks orton will propose to her tonight.**

 **Someone else appeared in the mirror. it was her Best friend, Bayley. She wore a White dress, Her hair was flattened, and the eye shadow she was wearing was deans favorite color,Orange.**

 **"Hey AJ" Bayley spoke with joy. She replied in a joyful voice too,"Hey Bayley, i love your dress. Its so...Formal." Bayley wondered why AJ was so joyful,so she asked,"Why r you so happy?" AJ replied with a Joyful voice again,"Well i think Orton will propose to me tonight. Why r u happy?" Bayley repiled,"I think Deans going to propose to me tonight.**

 **MEANWHILE IN THE MEN'S ROOM**

 **Orton was wearing his tux, the Black one. Dean ambrose was wearing his orange tux. Orton spoke to Dean and Dean spoke to Orton saying,"Awesome tux, you look sharper than an art museum." Orton and dean pulled his out their rings and checked it. Orton's ring was a silver 24 carrot gold platinum Diamond ring, while dean had a Silver 12 platinum gold Diamond ring with a 24 carrot gold piece in the middle.**

 **Dean wondered why did Orton have a ring and Orton wondered why Dean had a ring. After talking about it, turns out their both proposing to their Girlfriends tonight. They both did a breath check on each other and Orton sprayed deans mouth with a little mouth spray and shoved mint gum in his mouth. Orton said,"Sorry, your breath is that bad." Dean got pissed that his breath was bad because he wanted it to be fresh when he proposed.**

 **Dean wondered what place we were going to. Well Orton explained that this was no White house place, where u can get free food, and it was no MC Donald's, where you can Steal Roman reigns Happy meal. The place was where al superstars, divas, and regular people went here. The place was called Formal Extreme Food**

 **LATER AT THE DINNER PLACE**

 **Orton made the reservation under bitch. When they said there wasn't one, Dean dirty deeds the guy and they went in.**

 **HEY GUYS, IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE. YEAH ITS BEEN A DAY BUT I JUST GOT ANOTHER IDEA. THIS NEXT PART IS GOOD, YET RATED M**

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT SUCH AS SEX AND LANGUAGE ARE PROVIDED IN THIS NEXT PART. IT IS TOO INAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER VIWERS.**

 **Tonight the FEF (Formal Extreme Food) Was busy. Aj and orton thought it would be a good idea for takeout and having a picnic at the top of the Hill on Bayley Street, While Dean and Bayley chose to do the same, but split up to two spots.**

 **AT BAYLEY'** **S HILL ON DEANS SIDE WITH BAYLEY. THEY ARE EATING SHERBERT ICE CREAM, WITH HOTDOGS AND WATER**

 **Dean Eats another hotdog. "Oh i just cant eat a hotdog faster than u." Bayley said. She looks up at the stars. "Dean look, it looks like U and me in the stars."**

 **"I see it." Dean Walks closer towards Bayley and thinks to himself: _DO IT DEAN,NOWS YOUR CHANCE, PROPOSE BUT WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO!_**

 **Dean made the choice. He got down on one Knee and grabbed the ring box out of his pocket. He opened it up and bayley turned at him in shock and joy. Dean says,"Pamella *Bayley* Martinez, scince we met, i've loved u from the start two years ago, but will u make me the happiest lunatic alive and Marry me?"**

 **Bayley Cried Tears of Joy and Said,"Yes, i will marry U!" Dean put the ring on bayley and bayley hugged Dean tight then kissed him. They danced in the Moonlight**

 **AT ORTONS SIDE WITH AJ. THEY ARE EATING BIRTHDAY CAKE ICE CREAM, HAMBURGERS AND WATER**

 **Orton leaned close to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. Aj snuggled in on his body and they looked up at the stars. Orton told aj he wanted a photo, And Aj agreed. While Aj was looking up, Orton Grabbed the ring out of his pocket and got on one Knee. Aj stood up and looked at Orton. She was crying tears of Joy. Orton spoke,"April *Aj* Mendez, I want to say that I love u with all my heart scince we met 3 years ago. So will u make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Aj spokw out,"YES YES YES!" Orton applied the ring on and Aj jumped into his arms.**

 **IN DEANS APARTMENT, BAYLEY AND DEAN GET READY FOR BED**

 **"Bayley i just want to say that i'm glad you said yes."Dean said as bayley replied "I am glad you proposed Dean." Bayley Gave him a sweet Kiss. Dean loved it so he gave her another and another and another. Bayley loved it and she felt as if dean wanted to have sex, so she agreed. Bayley whispered in Deans ear," I want you to fuck me, and I want u to FUCK ME REALLY FUCKING HARD" Dean did as so as he pulled her pajamas off and Bayley removed his pajamas. Dean Stuck his tongue in her pussy and Bayley laughed. Bayley knew Dean wanted her to Cum, so she let her Sherbert flavored Liquid flow into Deans mouth. He came up towards her and put his dick into Bayleys Pussy, Going In and Out and In and Out. Dean turn her over and Bayley bent down. He shoved his dick into her ass Hard and deep. Bayley screamed,"YES YES YES HARDER! DEEPER! OH YESSSSS!" DEAN SCREAMED OUT,"OH YEAH IM GOING DEEPER. IM GOING TO FUCK U FOR FREE BABY AND I WANT TO START A FAMILY." Finally Dean Tired out and fell next to Bayley.**

 **MEANWHILE AT AJ AND ORTON'S BUS**

 **Aj Ripped her sweats off And Orton Licked away in her pussy. Aj Cummed her juice into Ortons mouth. Aj screamed,"FUCK ME HARDER THAN A ROCK!"**

 **Orton did so as he Stuck his big fat cock into Aj's pussy. She Tingled as he Went deeper. Orton Layed back as Aj Sucked his Cock. Orton and Aj finally passed out.**

 **THANKS FOR READING, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL ONE. IT WILL BE THEIR WEDDING DAYS**

 **WELCOME. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE BEAUTIFUL FANFICTION. I FEEL CREATIVE FOR THIS PART (dont Judge me some people have double weddings) BUT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE EITHER CENA + NIKKI OR BO DALLAS + BIG SHOW... YES... UM WELL I AM GETTING BUSY SO HERE U GO.**

 **The weddings bell ring. Dean and Orton wait as the end as the two brides, Bayley and AJ, walk down the ramp. Acompanied by their fathers, the two brides smile and finally make it to the end. BLAH BLAH BLAH THIS PART TAKES LIKE AN HOUR AND... The priest speaks," You may now kiss the Brides." They kissed. THE CROAD ROARS BLAH BLAH THEN SUDDENLY! BAM!**

 **Seth kicks the door down with the authority. Seth speaks out," KILL THEM ALL."**

 **Orton and Dean didnt Heasitate, they took out Ak-47s and Shot those motherfuckers.**

 ***ACTION THEME PLAYS* *DEAN AND ORTON PUT THEIR GLASSES ON* *THEY JUMP IN THE MILITARY TRUCK WITH AJ AND BAYLEY AND DRIVE OFF WITH THE AUTHORITY CHASING THEIR ASS***

 ***ORTON TAKE CONTROL OF THE MACHINE GUN AND SHOOTS AT THOSE BITCHES* *SETH FIRES BACK***

 ***DEAN IS IN THE OTHER TRUCK. BAYLEY IS DRIVING AND DEAN IS SHOOTING AT THE TWO CARS CHASING HIM***

 ***DEAN TAKES OUT THE TWO TRUCKS AND FOLLOW BEHIND SETHS VAN***

 ***SETH PULLS OVER AND DEAN SHOOTS THAT MOTHERFUCKER IN THE HEAD* *ORTON AND DEAN THEN BURY SETHS BODY AND WALK OFF IN STYLE***

 **Ok, so im guessing ur all asking what happens to dean and orton.**

 **Well they live in a Giant industries. Orton and aj has two kids and Dean and bayley have 3 kids. They are superheroes for WWE and save lives and then get laid every night.**

 **THATS ALL FOLKS. BYE!**


End file.
